Fernando Vera
Fernando Vera is a recurring antagonist of the USA Network drama TV show Mr. Robot, serving as a supporting antagonist in season 1 and the secondary antagonist of season 4. He is portrayed by Elliot Villar. Biography Vera states that when he was younger (he never states an exact age), he was depressed and attempted to commit suicide. He started hating himself more and more as time went by, but after a while, instead of seeing it as a weakness as any person, including him, would usually see it as he started seeing it as his own power. He saw it as a power because, in the way he sees it, everyone thinks they know what hate means, but no one does it unless they hate themselves. Strangely enough, this motivated him into stopping his attempts at suicide and instead, he became a drug dealer. One day, he met Shayla Nico. Shayla wanted a drug named suboxone, which almost no one had. Vera had it and he became Shayla's drug supplier and later boyfriend. Vera asks Shayla if she wants to go on a date, to which she responds that she isn't in the mood to go on a date. Vera, disappointed, orders his gang to take her inside of a car. Elliot manages to see this and instantly goes and checks inside of her apartment. He doesn't see Shayla, but instead, he sees Vera on her bed. This obviously confuses Elliot, and Elliot asks where Shayla is. He answers where she is, and makes a speech about how he thinks that Elliot is similar to how he once was when he was younger. Once Vera walks away, Elliot investigates the apartment and finds Shayla where Vera said that she was. Elliot is terrified, seeing one of his closest friends in a near-dead state. Vera had drugged and raped Shayla, but she didn't want to escape from him since he would eventually find out where she escaped and possibly make things even worse. She asks Elliot if he can stay in their apartment overnight, which he says yes to. Elliot, angry at Vera for raping Shayla, tips the police about Vera and his gang. He finds out about Vera's twitter account, where he frequently boasts about sadistically raping Shayla. The tip goes through, with Vera and his gang getting arrested. However, Vera is convinced that Elliot is the one behind the tip, and blackmails Elliot into using his hacking skills to orchestrate an escape for him by threatening to murder Shayla if he doesn't comply with his orders. The reason for this is that someone is plotting on murdering him in the prison. Elliot helps them, and the escape is a success. Once Vera is out, Elliot, Vera's brother Isaac Vera, and Vera's right-hand DJ wait outside. When they meet, Vera orders DJ to murder Isaac as it turned out that Isaac was behind the plan of murdering Vera. Vera gives Elliot the keys to a car and walks away with DJ, but when Elliot opens the trunk of the car he sees Shayla's dead body, confirming that she was dead all along and Vera had her murdered way before the escape. Vera reappears in the post-credits scene of the final episode of season 3 shutdown -r. He drives a car with some henchmen and is more powerful and wealthy than in his last appearance. He greets Darlene, knowing that she is Elliot's sister. In the third episode of season 4, Vera is revealed to own a restaurant that sells chicken with drugs in it, a way of masquerading his drug business. He has come up with the idea of having Elliot help him to grow his criminal empire even more, and sends a criminal to spy on him. The spy manages to capture Elliot having a conversation with his psychologist Krista in a photo. Once the spy comes back to tell him what he's seen, he thinks that Vera is wasting his time on Elliot, but Vera convinces him to continue. The spy shows Vera the photo he's taken, in which Vera asks the spy what he thinks is happening in the photo. The spy has no idea, so Vera asks a child at the restaurant what he thinks is happening. The child answers that Elliot is sad because Krista is angry at him. Vera grabs a gun and coldly shoots the spy to death, showing his disappointment by stating that even the child knows what is happening in the photo and that he needs someone more "detailed oriented". Drawing the conclusion that Krista has valuable information, Vera has his henchmen kidnap her on Christmas in her own home. They tie her to a chair making her unable to move. Vera then tells the story of a "little bitch" who managed to torture his bully with a bat which he got as a Christmas present. Vera later states that it's a true story and that he's the "little bitch". But Krista denies that the story is real and notes why it's a made up story made so that Vera can feel more powerful. Vera laughs at the fact that Krista dares to talk back to him, but says that he enjoys that someone dares to do it. He tries to get more information from Krista, but she tells him that she really doesn't have any information and doing this to her won't do anything. In the end though, Vera does get some information; the way to get Elliot to do what he wants is to evoke his split personality Mr. Robot, a more wrathful and vicious personality than the regular Elliot. Trivia *Vera is so far the only villain in the series to rape someone. Category:Psychopath Category:Mobsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Brutes Category:Successful Category:Sadists Category:Rapists Category:Serial Killers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Sadomasochists Category:Leader Category:Anarchist Category:Provoker Category:Obsessed Category:Stalkers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Drug Dealers Category:Power Hungry Category:TV Show Villains Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Homicidal Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Live Action Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Delusional Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants